The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, particularly to a technology effective when applied to the manufacture of a semiconductor device having an insulating film disposed to electrically isolate a semiconductor element from a wiring or two vertically adjacent wirings.
An organic insulating film composed of SiOH, SiCNH or SiCH formed using, as a raw material, an organic silane having at least a C/Si ratio of 5 or greater and a molecular weight of 100 or greater; and a semiconductor device using the organic insulating film, particularly, the semiconductor device having a trench structure are described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-221275.
A method of reacting one or more carbon-containing silicon compound with an oxidizing gas at a constant RF power level of about 10 W to about 200 W, or a pulse RF power level of about 20 W to about 500 W to deposit a film of a low dielectric constant, and an apparatus therefor are disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-503879.
A semiconductor device equipped with a carbon-containing silicon oxide film formed over a substrate, a metal wiring buried in the carbon-containing silicon oxide film, and an insulating film formed over the carbon-containing silicon oxide film and metal wiring, wherein the carbon-containing silicon oxide film has a surface layer having a carbon concentration of 1 atm % or less and a depth of 50 nm from the uppermost surface is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-124307.
A manufacturing method of a semiconductor device which comprises preparing an underground structure having a silicon carbide layer covering therewith a copper wiring, and causing silicon oxycarbide to grow by vapor deposition while using, as a source gas, tetramethylcyclotetrasiloxane, a carbon dioxide gas, and oxygen having a flow rate of 3% or less relative to the flow rate of the carbon dioxide gas, wherein the silicon oxycarbide contains hydrogen and has a carbon content of 18 at % or greater and a relative dielectric constant of 3.1 or less is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2004-172590.
A technology of reacting, under conditions of chemical vapor deposition enough for causing growth of a film over a substrate, an organic silicon precursor containing silyl ether, silyl ether oligomer or an organic silicon compound having one or more reactive group to form an interlayer insulating film having a dielectric constant of about 3.5 or less is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-256434.